En los ojos de Remus
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Serie de drabbles que relatan lo especial que es Sirius, visto desde la perspectiva de Remus.
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Esta serie de viñetas podrían, en un futuro, contener slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. De todas maneras habrá un aviso en cada capítulo si corresponde.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**Prólogo**

A veces Remus no lo entiende ¿por qué es tan desesperante?. Sirius cruza el Gran Comedor rumbo a la salida con ese andar lleno de confianza, pasos largos y decididos, con la corbata suelta y no uno, sino los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, destacando la línea del cuello, sonriendo ampliamente. Antes de salir y como "un regalo a sus admiradoras" gira con elegancia Black, inclina la cabeza en un estudiado gesto, y le dirige una mirada de medio lado al grupo más cercano de alumnas que lo miran con adoración, finalmente y les guiña el ojo en momento exacto, provocando una oleada de risitas tontas provenientes de la chicas. Remus podría apostar que mentalmente cuenta hasta cinco ejecutando una especie de coreografía que ha ensayado frente al espejo. Una performance perfecta.

Remus lo observa, y no, no lo entiende, Sirius con esa actitud idiota de "Soy un galán", "Soy hermoso" y "Soy el dueño del mundo... no, del UNIVERSO". ¿Qué tiene de atractivo?, ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso?. Es ridículo como todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies, y suspiran, y coquetean cuando pasa... Dan ganas de tomarlas por los hombros, sacudirlas y decir: "¡¿Qué no lo ven?!" "Eso no es lo mejor de Sirius!" "Es más, ese no es Sirius!" ...bueno, tal vez si, una parte, esa parte ególatra y auto-referente, hasta caer un poco en lo teatral. Pero hay más, muuucho más.

Sirius es maravilloso hasta un limite que es incapaz de atraparlo en palabras, pero no es ese. Nadie conoce al Sirius verdadero (nadie excepto sus amigos, claro) ...Y, en opinión de Remus, no saben de lo que se pierden.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**Bienvenidas/os... **

**Gracias por leer**


	2. I

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**I**

No hay cómo Sirius levantándose medio dormido en las mañanas, despeinado, aún con los ojos cerrados por el sueño, descalzo, con su pantalón de pijama a rayas y un calcetín medio salido y un poco torcido, bostezando como un troll y rascándose la nuca rumbo al baño...

-Buenos días- le dice Remus suavemente desde su cama, ya vestido y terminando de ordenar su mochila.

-Mbunnos díss Muns - contesta con la voz desafinada y dormida. Sirius se detiene y lo mira, por un momento disipa la bruma que es intentar despertase temprano y le dedica una sonrisa radiante (no estudiada, no perfecta) amplia y sincera, absolutamente encantadora, y la remata con otro bostezo exagerado acompañado de un estiramiento de brazos bastante perruno antes de meterse al baño.

Y Remus siente que se ilumina el día.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********


	3. II

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**II**

Otro momento que, según Remus, es fascinante es cuando Sirius pierde en el Snap Explosivo, lo que relativamente frecuente ya que por alguna misteriosa razón es bastante malo. Frunce el ceño, arruga los labios en un puchero, pero sólo por un momento, luego lo deja ir... y eso es lo que hace de ese momento algo especial.

No hay planes de venganza o rabietas de 'hiciste trampa', no. No es lo suficientemente importante como para provocar cambios de humor posteriores (vamos, no se acaba el mundo, no es como perder un partido de quidditch).

Sirius ha perdido... y no importa.

Remus sabe que por sobre todas las cosas que Sirius puede decir en contra de su familia y sus valores. El hecho de que pueda ser 'un perdedor', que él mismo se lo permita, dice mucho más sobre cuán lejos se encuentra de los Black que las frases sarcásticas o los hechizos de mocomurciélagos lanzados en los pasillos a sus parientes Slytherins.

Sirius perdiendo, en medio de una pequeña explosión y con la cara manchada de hollín: Una pequeña y rara joya.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********


	4. III

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

Hay una intención de slash, suave, casi transparente... pero estas advertida/o. Si no te gusta pincha el botón atrás y todos amigos

Este capítulo me ha salido más largo que lo que pretendía, espero que les agrade.

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

**III**

Sirius y la hora del postre: Una bestia. Es el momento del día en el que Sirius-El-Elegante se va al carajo. La etiqueta británica, la pureza de sangre, ¡los genes!: ¡A LA BASURA! La institutriz rusa se revolcaría en su tumba, si estuviese muerta, pero no lo está. Aunque probablemente moriría de espanto si lo viera tragar de ese modo, "mejor así" pensaría Sirius alzando los hombros, y seguiría comiendo con los modales de un guacamayo azul educado en París.

James lo molesta por esa debilidad infantil, y Sirius se justifica diciendo que en casa siempre había postre pero no podía comer, siempre estaba castigado... o estaba, bueno... castigado. El postre era algo que se ganaba en La Casa de los Black y Sirius casi nunca lo merecía.

Así que teniendo dulces a disposición los saborea con ganas y en cantidades industriales. No le hace asco a nada:

Helado, galletas, bollitos y panqueques.

Tartas volteadas, jaleas con fruta.

Cupcakes, bombones, alfajores y churros.

Si tiene crema encima: bien.  
Si tiene chocolate en hojuelas: aún mejor.  
Si tiene todo eso y más: es perfecto!

Sirius come como si no hubiera mañana, sin temor a engordar y sin intención de postergar algo de placer. No hay disfrute pausado o deguste de cada sabor. Él lo quiere todo y lo toma todo. Cucharea, lame, muerde y limpia sus dedos con la lengua. Peter le dice que si quiere lamer el plato no lo van a detener, y le ofrece el suyo. Sirius lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y en vez de eso saca otra porción desde las bandejas.

Remus no dice palabra alguna.

Sirius come y las masas ceden, las mermeladas desbordan, las coberturas se quiebran y el jugo escurre. ¡Y por Merlín Santo! es lo más sexy que Remus ha visto en la vida, aunque con trece años hay que reconocer que no ha visto mucho y no sabe, o no alcanza a dimensionar lo sexy que es Sirius depredando un bizcocho (o los alcances que esto puede tener). Pero le queda claro que es algo provocador.

Sirius come. Remus mira. Y lo que ve lo deja sin aliento. No puede dejar de mirarlo, no es un espectáculo bello... pero no, no puede dejar de verlo.

Hoy, Remus lo observa engullir sin piedad el cuarto trozo de pastel de calabaza.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Sirius con la boca llena al sentirse observado, esparciendo migas por toda a mesa.  
-Nada -contesta Remus con calma.  
-Come -le ordena apuntando su plato sacudiendo vagamente el tenedor en su dirección.  
-Sí... -obedece bajando la mirada y hundiendo la cucharilla en el pudín de frutos rojos. Sintiéndose enrojecer.

No importa, Sirius no lo nota, está demasiado ocupado con su pastel.

Remus come lento. Envuelto en una sensación que se balancea entre algo bueno y malo a la vez, no se le hace fácil tragar. Se siente incómodo, pero de un modo agradable. Y sabe que es ilógico. Hace una bola de pensamiento que crece y se enmaraña, complicando demasiado algo que es simple. Suspira y levanta la vista para seguir observando, sabe que ha enrojecido otro poco y necesita jugo, o agua, o aritmancia, o runas (lo que sea por favor!).

Y Sirius sigue comiendo postre, perdido en el azúcar, ajeno a todo lo demás.

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**


	5. IV

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas líneas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Esta capitulo contiene un suspiro de slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. Están avisados.

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

**IV**

Sirius es un consentido.

Remus lo sabe, aunque eso no es novedad, Hogwarts completo sabe Sirius es un consentido.

Lo que el mundo no sabe es que Sirius es un consentido por culpa de ellos. Todos asumen que es producto de la crianza, los lujos, la casa enorme y la sangre pura, pero no, de eso salen (entre otras cosas) su poco interés por lo material, algunos prejuicios que ha ido botando con los años, ese aire de príncipe encantado y algunas expresiones arrogantes que se arrastran de generación en generación.

Sirius es un consentido por culpa de ellos: El creerse el dueño del mundo, el sentirse con derecho de usar lugares y cosas de otros sin permiso, el asumir que será comprendido y avalado es algo aprendido en un ambiente blando y lleno de concesiones. Estrategias infalibles como los ojos de perrito y la mueca amurrada son ganancias recientes, que sólo funcionan en un entorno que cede frente a chiquilladas y tienen una sonrisa como primer regaño.

Remus lo sabe, por eso no se sorprende cuando lo ve desparramado en su cama, destapado y con la sábana enredada en una pierna. Roncando con la nariz enterrada en su almohada favorita y con todo lo que alguna vez estuvo sobre su cama, regado sin piedad en el suelo.

Suele hacer eso porque sí, porque le dio la gana, porque está demasiado cansado para caminar hasta su cama (aunque está más cerca de la puerta) o porque tiene demasiados cachivaches en ella. Pero hoy no, hoy tiene un motivo, ha recibido una carta de su madre y Remus, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de verla antes que terminara hecha una bola ardiendo en la chimenea, sabe, él sabe que Sirius no queda indiferente, y que pese a que diga 42 veces durante el día "estoy bien" , "no es nada", "es un gran día para bromas" y levante los hombros quitando importancia, Walburga tiene el arte de, incluso a distancia, aplastar un poco el espíritu de Sirius con solo un par de líneas de elegante caligrafía.

Así que hoy menos que nunca se sorprende de encontrarlo ahí, lo ve y siente que lo embarga una tristeza con una pizca de lástima que se transforma en ternura. Pero sabe que si toca el tema de la carta Sirius se molestará, así que disimula como un experto —Sirius, deja de babear mi almohada y muévete que necesito espacio —dice esto sabiendo que no se irá, de todos modos, no le molesta tenerlo ahí.

Sirius acusa recibo de la orden con un quejido bajo y se mueve tres centímetros exactos.

Remus rueda los ojos, lo empuja un poco más y conquista una esquina de su cama. —Vamos coopera, al menos dame un poco de tapado —le reclama.

Sirius se desenrosca en un movimiento brusco, patea un poco y tira del cobertor medio tapando a Remus en el proceso, rodeándolo por la cintura y dejando la cara enterrada en su vientre.

Remus sonríe con una ceja levantada por esa exhibición de caos, mirando como Sirius lo utiliza de almohada y no resiste el deseo de acariciar su cabeza, pasa los dedos un par de veces por el sedoso cabello negro, rascando con lentitud de tanto en tanto.

Sirius inspira con fuerza y espira lento provocando una corriente de aire caliente que fluye entre los dos dejando en Remus un escalofrío tan potente que lo hace detenerse.

—No pares —Sirius con los labios contra su camiseta.

—N-no, no paro —replica Remus reanudando la caricia con los dedos temblorosos.

Sirius se acomoda satisfecho al sentir la caricia nuevamente. —Hoy voy a dormir aquí —anuncia como si nada después de un rato.

—Bien —responde Remus alargando la caricia hasta la base del cuello —imaginé que dirías eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Sirius frunciendo el ceño sin levantar la cabeza.

—Porque eres un consentido y siempre haces lo que quieres —es la constatación de un hecho.

—Es tu culpa.

—Lo sé.

—Tú lo sabes todo... —Afirma Sirius, mientras asiente y mueve su mano izquierda dándole unas palmaditas en las costillas —Hey Remus, dame de tus bombones de café.

— No —su respuesta es automática y luego de un instante cae en cuenta —Sirius ¿Cómo sabes que tengo bombones de café?

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo que es un poquito más largo sirva a modo de compensación. Me quedan un par más para cerrar estos mini relatos desde el punto de vista de Remus… Hace un tiempo me pregunto si Sirius se ha detenido a observar a Remus ¿Qué creen?**


End file.
